Anderson Myer
Happy searching ;) - Slogan. Anderson Myer is an 8th generation Web Browser/Search engine launched September 1st, 2012. The Browser is its own and handles the capabilities of any browser. It was created by John Anderson, and Mike Myer as a thought in late 2010, made a search engine in July 2011, it had great reviews and speed, and 13 months later, launched its own web browser, which soon outclassed Opera, Safari, and even Firefox as the 3rd most used and reviewed behind Internet Explorer and Google Chrome. The browser currently has around 13,000,500 users, only 2,000,000 above Firefox. It continues to gain more features and creativity everyday. ------ What is known as "awesome" about that browser to many, mostly children or the creative mind, is that by default you can use a button on a window of the browser to customize the toolbars, similar to Chrome. But, instead of having to use a variety of genres, you can pick any color, maybe normal flat colors, to vibrant vivid ones. Or upload a pic of your own, and you can change it anytime. Not only does the browser store creativity, another known fact is its speed. It is 3/4 with Internet Explorer, It is greater in speed, creativity, and hardware. What it is beat by IE by is, reviews, users etc. Everyday the Anderson Bros. are in their office on the white board making new features, and more just for you. ------ Everyone knows the toolbar and tabber represents each browser, like the top bunk window of a semi truck. Here is an explanation of AM's. The Anderson Myer button, with the logo is on the top left. It is square and if you click it and hold it, a menu comes up that says your history, tabs, features etc. Just a basic shortcut. You can also delete your history there, and link to the Anderson Myer search engine, which is also the default search engine with it, but if you remove it in settings, Google replaces AM. Click the AM button to go directly to the Anderson Myer website, which is also the search engine, like Yahoo. On the top right of the home button, is the URL bar. Just like any other. Under the URL bar in the bottom right of the home button, is the search bar. It can be set to "Google, Yahoo, Bing, Anderson Myer engine", or custom, where you put a URL and when you go to custom it uses ones like Babylon, Incredibar etc. Next to the Search bar, is the zoom, Safari like. You click the button with the big circle to zoom in, the one with the smaller is zoom out. Next to the Zoomer, is the features button, where you click (and like explained above ^), brings you to the design menu to pick features etc. Next to the Features button, is the Tabber. The legendary Tabber section. The tabs are normal rectangles, and work similar to like Safari on iPad. On the right of the Tabber, is the tabber options. There is a big + sign (like Opera) to open a new one. You can open up to 10 tabs before needing to open another window. The Tabber can hold 5 view wise, click a v down arrow on the right to open a menu of the other 5 or so. On the top right of the +, there is a x. The x is used to organize your tabs, by using an X chart with all of them mainly in groups and sub-categories. There is a division sign to the bottom of the x and the bottom right of the +. It is used to copy tabs, and divide them. The - button is (like usual) used to delete tabs, hover over a tab and the - will show up in a red circle. Click and delete, like Chrome. To the right of the Tabber options, is the Back and forward buttons, similar to Internet Explorer's. The < one is big and goes back when you click. The > is smaller and goes forward if you went back. In the middle of each, is a button with an H, click it and it shows the history, you can clear in the AM menu (explained above). Finnaly, above the Tabber and Tabber options, is an array of random buttons, for bookmarks etc. There is one button that is empty, and can be set to whatever you want, a fast way to a webpage, video, etc. Fun isn't it? Category:October 1 2012